Revenge-part 2
by Vince1976
Summary: Barnaby receives a phone call from the killer and is frightened for his sergeant s life. Jones also gets a phone call. Things start to turn deadly when one victim escapes and the killer kills out of revenge. The killer then threatens to rip Jones s guts out. Can Barnaby protect him?


I don't own Midsomer Murders or DCI Banks

Chapter One

Holly Summers drove to Eastvale. She was angry about her daughter's murder. She wanted to find the officer in charge and give him a piece of her mind. Holly felt if the police got word out about a possible serial killer sooner her daughter would still be alive. She marched right up to the front desk of the police station and asked to see the officer in charge of the case. Holly was brought upstairs and to the office of Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks.

"How can I help you Mrs…" Banks asked.

"Summers Holly Summers" Holly said, "Carly was my daughter"

"I am sorry about your daughter's death"

Holly took a seat without being invited to sit down.

"I want to know what is being done to solve my daughter's murder?" she asked.

"We talked to a couple of Carly`s friends and one of them said they saw a suspious car. I have officers looking at CCTV tapes hoping we can locate the car," Banks said ignoring the fact that Holly had been a little rude.

"That will take forever. You should be out there looking for this maniac not looking at video tapes"

"I can assure you ma`m that we are working around the clock to find this killer"

"I do not believe you. You better bring this killer to justice soon or you will have a real problem on your hands"

"Is that a threat of some kind?" Banks asked his blue eyes growing hard.

"No a promise" Holly snapped.

"I do not have time for this nonsense. Now would you please excuse me I have to prepare for this morning's meeting"?

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones was asleep so he did not hear the sound of his boss's footsteps. A hand fell onto his shoulder and Ben nearly jumped out of his chair.

"There you are" Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby said, "Have you been here all night?"

" I was looking at these tapes" Ben said, "I had no idea I was here all night sir"

"Did you find anything Jones?"

"Not yet sir. As I told you this may be a dead end"

"That car has to around somewhere. We need PC`s out looking for it. Samantha gave me a description"

"That would be good sir. I had enough looking at these tapes"

"No Jones keep on looking"

Just then DCI Banks knocked on the door and said:

"I just had a visit from Holly Summers"

"Mike's wife?" Barnaby asked, "What did she want?"

"She came to give us the third degree. She acted like a total bitch"

"She is just upset about her daughter Alan. Give her a bit of a break"

"I would if she did not make threats"

"Maybe you just misread the situation sir" Ben said.

"Sergeant I think I would know a threat when I hear one"

"I will go and talk to Mike later"

"Thanks John"

A couple of hours later everyone was in the squad room. DCI Banks had just asked DI Cabbot what she hand DC Jackman had learned from their interview with the club owner.

"Not much" Annie said, "He tried his best to avoid the conversation. He seemed rather nervous about something as though he was hiding something"

"Did you get the feeling he knew something Annie but did not want to say what?" Banks asked.

"I think so Alan"

"Okay any sign of the car?" Banks asked.

"Nothing so far on CCTV sir" Ben said.

"We should have PC`s go out and try to locate the car" Barnaby said.

"Anything else?" Banks said.

"A witness I talked to yesterday said they thought they saw a young girl get into a car around ten-thirty" DS Hatchley said.

"That is half an hour after her friends last saw her," Barnaby said.

"Okay" Banks said "We need to talk to the club owner again and that witness who saw Carly get into a car before she was killed. Also lets us find that dame car!"

Chapter Two

Barnaby and DI Cabbot walked into the club to interview the club owner because DS Jones was still assigned to go over the CCTV videos. The sergeant complained and Barnaby felt bad for him but it was something that had to be done. DI Cabbot pointed out the owner to Barnaby. The man was dressed rather formally even though it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. His dark hair looked like it had some kind of gel in it. His green eyes looked a little bloodshot. _Probably from too much partying_ Barnaby thought as he approached him and showed his ID.

"What do you coppers want now?" he asked, "I have a business to run"

"We have some more questions to ask you" Barnaby said "DI Cabbot here got the impression you know more then you let on when she talked to you"

"Look I do not want any trouble. I run a respectable club. The idea that a serial killer could have been in my club is unbelievable"

"So you did see something out of the ordinary" DI Cabbot said "You told me that you did not see anything unusual"

"There was this man sitting in the corner and he seemed to be eying this group of young women. I thought nothing of it until he followed them outside"

"Can you describe this man?"

"He was tall, thin with light hair and blue eyes. He was dressed rather informally for my club"

"Do you have CCTV?"

"Of course"

"We need to barrow the tapes please" Barnaby said.

"Oh god. You don't think this man is the killer do you?"

"It is a possibility yes"

"This will not look good for my club"

DI Cabbot and Barnaby exchanged looks.

DCI Banks pulled up in front of a large farmhouse. A rather large man answered the door. He had black hair and dark eyes. He frowned when he spotted two police detectives standing on his doorstep.

"What do you want?" the man growled.

"I am DCI Banks and this is DS Hatchley" Banks said, "Can we come in?"

"Not until you tell me what you want"

"It had been brought to your attention that you saw a young woman get into a car around ten-thirty"

"Yes I did but I just thought she was being picked up by her boyfriend or Dad"

"You did not think it odd that a young woman was being picked up in the middle of nowhere?"

The man frowned.

"I did find it odd yes but it looked like she knew the guy" the man said, "It did not look like she was in any real danger"

"Well it turns out you were wrong" DS Hatchley snapped.

"Easy Sergeant" Banks said, "We need to ask you some more questions Mr.."

"White" the man, said "Sam White"

Sam opened the door and let the two detectives into his front hall.

"Do you want some coffee?" Sam asked, "You look like you could use some"

"That would be great" Banks said. He turned towards his sergeant "Jim?"

"None for me thanks" Hatchley said.

Sam led the detectives to a small sitting room and left to fetch the coffee. The room was very pleasant with paintings of various sceneries on the walls and a few potted plants in various corners around the room. Banks was looking at a painting when Sam returned with the coffee. Banks turned when he heard the man enter the room.

"Are you married Mr White?" Banks asked.

"I was but my wife left me," Sam said.

"So you live here alone?"

"Yes"

"The car you saw. Can you describe it?"

"It was Honda Civic dark coloured. There was something a little odd about the car"

"What was odd?"

"The windows looked like they were painted over with what looked like black paint"

"That is odd. A car with windows painted with what looked like black paint did not make alarm bells go off?"

"Not at the time. I only remembered after I found out on the news that a young woman had been killed"

"Anything else struck you as odd?"

"No. Just the car"

"Thank you Mr White. If we need to talk to you again we will be in touch"

As they were leaving Banks turned to DS Hatchley and said:

"Did you sense Sam knew more then he let on?"

"Yes sir" Hatchley said.

"When we get back to the station Jim I want you to look into Sam White's background"

Chapter Three

Ben nodded his thanks as DC Templeton placed a cup of coffee in front of him. All morning Ben had been looking at CCTV tapes and so far there was no sign of the car. The sergeant was a little annoyed that he did not go with Barnaby to question the club owner. He preferred questioning witnesses or suspects to looking at tapes. Sighing Ben got up thinking he deserved a break when Templeton's voice got his attention.

"Sir" Templeton said pointing at the video Ben was just looking at.

"Rewind and play again" Ben said leaning in for a closer look.

Ben smiled as a Honda drove by the camera.

"I think DC Templeton we just found the car," Ben said.

"Where is it going?" Templeton asked.

"My guess it followed Carly Summers. Go and see if the other cameras picked up the car. We might get a good idea where the car headed after it left the club"

DC Templeton groaned.

"Sir I thought you were supposed to be looking at the tapes" he said.

"I was but now that you are here I won't have to" Ben said "Ta ta"

"Sir"

As soon as DI Cabbot got back to the station she sat down and viewed the CCTV tapes from the club with the help from DC Jackman. Barnaby went in search of DCI Banks to find out what he had learned from the witness who saw Carly get into a car. He found Banks sitting in his office. Barnaby knocked on the doorframe.

"Ah John" Banks said looking up "Learn anything from the club owner?"

"He did see a strange man in his club" Barnaby said "He told us the man followed Carly and her friends outside. DI Cabbot is checking the CCTV tapes from the club as we speak"

"Is it possible the man in the club is the killer?"

"It is possible. The man follows Carly and her friends outside. Carly leaves her friends and starts to walk home and is seen getting into a car around ten-thirty"

"Sam White the man who saw Carly get into the car said there was something rather odd about the car"

"What Alan?"

"He said the windows seemed to be painted black"

"Black?"

Barnaby`s eyes widened with surprise.

"What is it John?" Banks asked.

"I remember from the original case that the one thing witnesses said. The windows to the car were painted with black paint," Barnaby said.

"Sam White seemed to me not to be surprised about seeing a car with windows painted black. He knows more then he let on. Sergeant Hatchley is going to look into his background"

"Sam White. The name seems familiar but I can't remember where I heard that name before"

"Maybe Sergeant Hatchley will find out something"

Barnaby thought for a minute then said:

"Alan I want to walk the route that Carly took home. I want to see how long it would have taken her to walk from the club in Eastvale to home. She was last seen by her friends around ten o'clock and was seen getting into a car around ten thirty. The question is how far was she from home before she was picked up"

Chapter Four

Mike walked into the main lobby of the retirement home in Eastvale. Mike Summers Senior had been living in the home for the last four years. His health was not what it used to be. Mike signed in and went to his father's room. Mike Summers Senior was a medium sized man with grey white hair and sharp green eyes. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and dark slacks.

"Mickey" he said "What brings you here?"

"I have bad news pop" Mike said grimly "Carly was the woman they found gutted"

"What?"

"It is true pop. It seems she was the victim of a serial killer and not just any serial killer. She was killed by the Masked Avenger"

"Mickey if this is some kind of joke then it is not funny"

"This is no joke pop"

"Good god!"

"It seems as though he has escaped from prison"

Mike Senior sat down on the bed and placed a hand over his heart. He looked up at his son.

"Who is in charge of the case?" he asked.

"DCI Alan Banks" Mike said "And someone else"

"Who?"

"I do not think you would want to know pop"

"Who Mickey?"

"DCI Barnaby. DCI John Barnaby"

"John Barnaby. What is _he _doing here?"

"I told you you did not want to know"

Mike knew his father never got over the fact that a _DC_ had solved the case and got a promotion because of it.

"John Barnaby is a smart ass," Mike Senior growled.

"Come on pop" Mike pleaded, "When are you ever going to get over the fact that John Barnaby helped solve the case. If it were not for him we would never have caught the Masked Avenger"

"I will never forgive him for making me look like a complete fool. I took him under my wing and taught him everything I knew and then he stabs me in the back"

"Pop"

"Sorry son. That man is dead to me"

Chapter Five

Barnaby walked down the road. Ever so often he looked at his watch. Ben shivered as he walked beside the DCI. The sergeant wished that he did not pass the job of looking at the CCTV tapes on to DC Templeton.

"Sir" Ben said rubbing his hands together to keep them warm "What is the point of this hike?"

"We need to find out how long it would have taken Carly to walk home" Barnaby said "We need to get a time line. We know she left the club about ten o'clock and then was seen getting into a car around ten thirty"

"Sir we have been walking forever and it is freezing"

"You should have thought about that before you got DC Templeton to do your job for you Jones"

Barnaby had little sympathy for his sergeant at the moment. He was a bit angry that Jones had found a way out of looking at the CCTV tapes. Just as they walked around a bend in the road Mike Summers`s house came into view. Barnaby looked at his watch.

"Okay" Barnaby said "It took us a good hour and fifteen minutes to walk from the club in Eastvale to Mike's house. So Carly was forty-five minutes away from home when she was seen getting into that car"

"Why did she decide to walk home instead of calling her dad?" Ben asked, "It is a long walk and it would have been cold and dark"

"That is a good question. Maybe she was angry that Amanda did not take her home or they had a fight of some kind. We need to talk to Carly`s friends again. Bring them to the station for a formal interview"

DI Cabbot rubbed her tired eyes as she looked through the tapes. DC Jackman was besides her concentrating on the tape she was viewing. Annie was thinking their killer was not there and they had been lied to. Suddenly DC Jackman jumped up in triumph.

"Gov" she said, "I think I spotted our suspect. The DC pointed to the screen.

"It does look like he followed Carly and her friends outside" Annie said. She looked at the tape from the outside camera. "Here he is again watching the girls and then he crosses the street and gets into his car"

"It looks like Carly is having an argument with one of her friends and then she stalks off"

"So Carly walks off mad and begins to walk home and then gets picked up by our killer who had been following her"?

"Yes Gov"

"Could she have been drinking? It seems to me that had she been sober she would have gone back into the club to call her parents to come and get her"

"Its possible"

"Also could our killer be hanging around the club looking for victims?"

"Also possible"

"Okay we need officers at the club. Maybe our friend will be there again tonight and we may catch him in the act"

Chapter Six

Amanda and Samantha sat in the interview room. The two women looked nervously at one another not sure why they were brought down to the station. They looked up when they saw Sergeant Jones come into the interview room.

"Why are we here Sergeant?" Amanda demanded.

"We have some more questions for the two of you" Ben said sitting down.

"What questions?" Samantha asked.

"I will let DCI Barnaby explain" Ben said.

Amanda and Samantha exchanged another puzzled look. What did the DCI know? The door to the interview room opened and Barnaby walked in and sat down beside his sergeant. He did not say anything for a few minutes, which made Amanda and Samantha more nervous. After a few more minutes Barnaby spoke.

"I walked the route Carly took on her way home and it took me an hour and fifteen minutes to walk from the club to her house. It is a long walk and it was cold and dark. What puzzles me is why did Carly decide to walk home instead of going into the club and calling her parents to come get her. I think she might have been very angry about something," Barnaby said.

"She just decided to walk home Chief Inspector" Samantha snapped.

"She decided to walk home alone in the dark. Not very smart"

"What are you getting at Chief Inspector?" Amanda asked.

"We looked at the CCTV tapes from the cameras outside the club and it looks like you three are having an argument and then Carly walks off" Barnaby said.

"What were you fighting about?" Ben asked.

"Carly was getting on my case about my boyfriend" Amanda said, "She thought he was really creepy. She even said she suspected that he killed that other girl"

"Why would she think that?"

"She never liked my boyfriend"

"Why did you just let her walk off instead of insisting she stick close to the club? Surly you knew there was a killer around"

"Carly can get stubborn Sergeant" Samantha said, "That was just the way she was"

"This boyfriend" Barnaby asked Amanda "What is his name?"

"Brain Webster" Amanda said.

"Where will we able to find him?"

"He normally hangs around the club"

"Alright you two you can go"

Amanda and Samantha stood up and walked out of the interview room.

"Nice friends" Ben said "With friends like that why have enemies"

"It is not their fault their friend was killed Jones" Barnaby said.

Amanda and Samantha did not notice that they were being watched as they left the station. The women were too upset to notice much of anything.

"Did you see the look the Sergeant gave me?" Amanda said, "He probably thinks we are just as guilty as the killer"

"Do not let it get to you Amanda" Samantha said, "He is just a sergeant. I would not worry what he thinks"

"Still I think he is right. We should have tried to stop Carly from walking home. I should have given her a lift as I promised"

"Do not worry about the Sergeant. The detective we should worry about is that DCI. There is something about him that just gives me the creeps. During the interview it was like he was seeing into my soul"

"Sam do not be stupid. He is just a copper just like the Sergeant"

"I am not so sure"

The two women walked in the direction of the club. They did not notice the man following them.

Chapter Seven

That night several PC`s and three detectives went to the club to see if they could spot their suspect. Ben stood at the bar and glanced around. This was not the sort of place he would hang around in. He preferred a pub to a club any day. He noticed DI Cabbot and DC Jackman across the room. Also PC`s were stationed at the front of the club and both exits just in case their suspect made a run for it. Just as Ben turned back to the bar a young man approached him.

"You must be Sergeant Jones," the man said.

"Yes I am" Ben said, "Can I help you?"

"I am Brian Webster. Amanda pointed you out to me"

"Amanda?"

"Yes. She and Samantha are sitting over there"

Brain pointed through the crowd to a table in the middle of the room.

"Do they hang around here often?" Ben asked.

"Almost every night" Brain said, "Amanda, Samantha and Carly were regulars"

"Do you come here often as well?"

"Yes"

"I understand that Carly got into a fight with Amanda over you"

"Carly never approved of me. She saw me as no good trash"

"Did you see anything unusual the night Carly died?"

"I noticed this man eyeing the girls and he seemed to follow them outside"

"What did you do?"

"I followed him. I was sure he was up to no good and it turns out I was right"

"Can you describe him?"

"Tall with blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a shirt and boots"

"Thank you Brain"

Barnaby sat nervously in Bank's office. He did not like the idea that Jones was at that club. The Chief Inspector felt he should have been the one to go. He knew what the Masked Avenger was capable of. He wanted to protect his sergeant but Jones volunteered. Banks walked into the office carrying two cups of coffee.

"He will be okay John" Banks said noticing Barnaby`s worried look "Sergeant Jones can take care of himself"

"I know he can Alan" Barnaby said, "I just wish I was there just in case something were to happen"

"Annie and DC Jack man are there too as well as several PC`s"

"I know but it just I know what kind of man the Masked Avenger is and what he is capable of"

"There is nothing to worry about"

Just then Barnaby`s cell phone went off. Curious Barnaby answered.

"Hello" he said, "This is DCI Barnaby"

"DCI Barnaby" an unfamiliar voice said, "It has been awhile. The last time I saw you you were a DC"

"Who is this?"

"I think you know who it is"

Barnaby`s blood grew cold.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I am just calling to say that I am watching your sergeant" the voice said, "He is at the club by the bar. He does not seem to notice me the fool"

"You leave him alone"

"I am just going to have some fun with him. No need to worry"

"If you so much as lay a finger on him…."

"By Chief Inspector"

"What are you going to do to him? Answer me you son of a bitch!"

Barnaby suddenly realized whoever it was had hung up. He turned to DCI Banks.

"What was that you said Alan there was nothing to worry about?" Barnaby said, "We need to get to the club ASAP"

Chapter Eight

Ben noticed a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes watching Amanda and Samantha. He turned in the direction of DI Cabbot to get her attention. Annie looked in the direction Ben nodded. The DI got DC Jackman`s attention and the three detectives moved quietly through the crowd. The music was so load that the sergeant could not hear himself think. Ben watched as Amanda said good night to her friend and makes her way to the front entrance. The tall man followed Amanda out the door. The sergeant started to move quicker through the crowd aware that Amanda would soon be a murder victim. As soon as Ben got outside he heard a scream. He ran towards the direction of the sound with DI Cabbot and DC Jackman right behind him. Ben turned down an alleyway and saw a tall figure hovering over Amanda.

"Hey" Ben yelled running over.

The tall figure turned in the sergeant's direction and came at him with a snarl.

"Sergeant be careful" Annie and DC Jackman cried.

Ben watched as the knife came at him. He moved to the right as the knife missed him by inches. The knife came at him again and Ben moved to the left. The sergeant backed up against the wall and watched as the knife came closer and closer. Ben kept moving to avoid the knife. He did not notice several garbage bags and cans behind him. Ben tripped and had several garbage bags fall on him. The man went to finish the sergeant off but was frightened off by a yell.

Barnaby ran into the club fearful for his sergeant's life. The Chief Inspector had been in a panic ever since he had gotten that phone call. He hoped he was not too late. Barnaby hurried through the crowd followed by Banks. The two DCI`s looked through the crowd for the sergeant.

"Where is he?" Barnaby said.

"I do not see him" Banks said, "Also I do not see Annie or DC Jackman either"

"Did something happen?"

"Come on lets keep looking"

Barnaby moved through the crowd back towards the front entrance. If his sergeant was not inside the club he could be outside. Barnaby went outside and looked this way and that but did not see anyone. Just then he heard a shout:

"Sergeant be careful!"

Barnaby ran in the direction of the shout and reached the alleyway just in time to see his sergeant fall backwards and have garbage bags fall on him. A figure moved towards the pile of bags.

"Jones!" Barnaby shouted running towards the alley "No!"

The man startled by Barnaby`s yell took off. The Chief Inspector ignored him his focus on his sergeant who was buried under garbage bags. With the help of DI Cabbot and DC Jackman Barnaby moved the garbage bags off of his sergeant. Jones moaned and sat up.

"God" he said "My head"

"Jones are you alright?" Barnaby asked kneeling by his sergeant's side.

"I just got a bump on the head sir from those garbage bags" Ben said "Other then that I am fine"

"You are lucky I got here in time"

Barnaby helped Ben to his feet.

"What are you doing here sir?" Ben asked.

"I got a rather disturbing phone call Jones" Barnaby said, "I was afraid for your life"

"From the killer?"

"He said he was watching you"

Ben shuttered.

"Hey what about me?" Amanda called from down the alley.

Chapter Nine

Later Ben was in the shower in his and Barnaby`s hotel room. A PC took Amanda home and the sergeant went back to the hotel to get rid of the stench of garbage. Barnaby had gone back to the station with Banks, DI Cabbot and DC Jackman to update the Detective Superintendent. Ben turned off the water and got out of the shower. He was shivering not from the cold but from the idea that the killer had been watching him tonight. The sergeant raped his bathrobe around himself and went and sat on the bed. The Chief Inspector would probably be at the station for the rest of the night and Ben was too nervous to sleep. He turned on the TV to see if there were any good late movies on. Just as he was getting into a good thriller his cell phone rang. Thinking it was Barnaby calling to check up on him Ben answered. It was not the Chief Inspector.

"DS Jones" the unfamiliar voice said.

"This is DS Jones" Ben said. He felt shivers run down his spine.

"You were lucky tonight. Next time you will not be so lucky. Barnaby will not get to you in time"

"Who is this?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Masked Avenger"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing really. I just want you to give Barnaby a little message for me"

"What message?" Ben asked between clenched teeth.

"Tell him that I know how to hurt him," the voice said, "Tell him next time he will find you with your guts ripped out"

"You really think that Barnaby would allow you anywhere near me?"

"I almost forgot. If he tries to stop me I will rip his guts out as well"

With that the killer hung up the phone. _Barnaby is not going to like this_ Ben thought.

Barnaby sat in the Superintendent's office with DI Cabbot and DCI Banks. The Superintendent frowned when he heard about DS Jones's near death and the fact that the killer had called Barnaby.

"I do not like this" Gristhorpe said, "A DS was nearly killed and had his life threatened. It seems our killer had been watching every move we make"

"I know this killer sir" Barnaby said "This is what he likes doing. He enjoys watching the police investigation and he loves to taunt and send threats"

"You were on the original case am I right DCI Barnaby?"

"Yes sir"

"Is there anything from the original case you can tell us which might help us?"

"Sorry sir. I am afraid there is nothing I can tell you that you already know"

"That is just great sir" DI Cabbot snapped "I thought you were supposed the be the expert on this killer"

"Annie stop it!" Banks said.

"It is alright Alan" Barnaby said, "DI Cabbot is right. Since I was on the original case I should know everything about him"

Barnaby stood up.

"I need to get back to the hotel and check on Jones" he said "I will see you all tomorrow"

As he left the office Barnaby turned a glare on DI Cabbot.

Chapter Ten

Karla Green walked out of the club and dug into her purse her cell phone. Her mother had asked her to phone her to come and pick her up because of the last two murders. Karla dialled her mother's phone number.

"Karla" her mother said "Thank god you called"

"I did what you asked," Karla said.

"I will be there in half an hour. Please wait by the front entrance so I can find you"

"Yes Mom"

"No wondering off. We had two murders already and they are saying it might be a serial killer"

"Don't worry Mom"

Karla ended the call. She walked back towards the front entrance with a sigh. She felt she was in no danger because there was an attack on another girl earlier in the evening and from what she heard the killer was frightened off. Karla noticed a man approach her.

"Hello" he said, "I saw you standing here by yourself. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes my Mom" Karla said sounding a little bored.

"You really should not be waiting here alone. I know of a little café not far from here. Why don't we go and wait for your Mom there? We can have coffee. My treat"

Karla hesitated. Her mom did tell her to wait by the front entrance to the club but this nice young man was offering to buy her coffee and it was rather cold.

"That will be very nice thank you," she said.

She walked off with the young man not realizing she should have obeyed her mother and stayed where she was.

Chapter Eleven

Mrs Green hurried into the station the next morning in a panic. When she had arrived at the club the night before her daughter was not waiting at the entrance as she was supposed to. Mrs Green went into the club to see if her daughter was inside but could not find her. She called all of Karla's friends but none of them had seen her. Mrs Green had then driven all over Eastvale trying to locate her daughter but she seemed to have disappeared. She nearly ran over DCI Barnaby who was standing by the front desk.

"Easy there" he said, "What seems to be the hurry?"

"Sorry" Mrs Green said "I need to see the officer in charge of the serial killer case"

"I am DCI Barnaby. Maybe I can help you"

"My daughter seems to have missing Chief Inspector. I have been running all over the place trying to find her"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night before she went out. I talked to her on the phone before I went to pick her up at the club. When I got there she was not there"

"Could she have gotten a ride from someone else? I friend perhaps"

"I called all of her friends but none of them had seen her"

"Okay calm down Mrs…"

"Green"

"Mrs Green would you come with me please and we can go somewhere private where we can talk"

Mrs Green stood beside Barnaby as several officers went down an alley not far from the club. Two PC`s said they discovered a body. For the last two hours several PC`s and all of the detectives had been searching Eastvale for Karla. Mrs Green's arm gripped tightly on Barnaby`s arm as his sergeant called from down the ally.

"Sir the body seems to be that of a young girl" Ben said.

"Oh god Karla" Mrs Green cried as she started towards the ally.

"No Mrs Green" Barnaby said firmly "You wait here"

Barnaby walked down the ally his mouth feeling dry it felt like sandpaper. He swallowed nervously because he knew what he would find. He found his sergeant and DI Cabbot and DC Jackman and DCI Banks near the end of the ally. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him. Mrs Green was rushing down the ally.

"Mrs Green I told you to wait," he said a little angrily.

"Is it Karla?" Mrs Green asked.

"We do not know yet. Stay back"

Barnaby went over to where the body lay behind some garbage cans.

"It is bad John" Banks said softly.

Barnaby turned and covered his mouth when he saw the body.

"Do not let Mrs Green see this?" he said but it was too late. The woman took one look and started to scream. Ben went over and started to drag Mrs Green back down the ally.

Chapter Twelve

Mike Summers Senior sat in his room watching the noon news. There was live coverage of a body that had been discovered not far from the Eastvale club. According to the news report the victim was a young woman by the name of Karla Green. Karla was not supposed to have been the victim. Carly`s friend Amanda had been attacked earlier in the evening but managed to escape with her life thanks to the detectives who got to her in time. The killer was scared off by DCI Barnaby and took off. Mike Senior switched off the TV. He was getting sick and tired of hearing about DCI John Barnaby. Mike Senior felt it was about time everyone knew what kind of man he was. He called to a nurse and said he was going out for a little bit.

Ben stood near the police tape trying to keep the media and any onlookers away from the crime scene. Barnaby had taken Mrs Green to the nearby café to try to calm her down. The woman had put up a fight when Ben had dragged her out of that alley. The sergeant noticed an elderly gentleman approaching the crime scene. The man had grey hair and striking green eyes. The man waved at Ben signalling to him to come over. The sergeant ducked under the police tape.

"Can I help you sir?" Ben asked.

"You are DCI John Barnaby`s sergeant am I right?" the man said.

"Yes" Ben said puzzled.

"How long have you been working with John Barnaby?" the man asked.

"A little over three years"

"How is your working relationship with him?"

"I do not see if that is any of your business sir"

"It is very much my business. You see I used to know him"

Ben raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.

"I was his senior officer on the original case" the man explained "He was my DC and he stabbed me in the back"

"What are you talking about?"

"You should be careful that he does not do the same thing to you"

"You are out of your mind! DCI Barnaby is a very good boss and he would never ever do anything behind my back"

"Don't be so sure about that"

With that the man turned and walked off with an upset DS watching him.

Barnaby handed Mrs Green a cup of tea and sat down across from her. The woman looked like her whole world just exploded. The Chief Inspector did not say anything for a few minutes but just watched as Mrs Green drank her tea. The woman seemed lost in her own world. Finally Barnaby placed his hand on top of hers and Mrs Green looked up meeting the kindness in the Chief Inspector's eyes.

"Is they're anyone we should get a hold of?" he asked "Friends, family?"

"No" Mrs Green said "We have no family in the area"

"I am so sorry about your daughter Mrs Green. If I can turn back the clock I would"

"I know you would Chief Inspector. You are a kind man"

"Can I at least take you home?"

"I would like that thank you"

Barnaby and Mrs Green walked out of the café. The woman held on to Barnaby as though she did not want to let go and under the circumstances the Chief Inspector did not blame her.

Chapter Thirteen

Later that day the Superintendent called for a meeting of all of the detectives. Detective Superintendent Gristhorpe wanted an update. He was also concerned that although one woman had escaped another was not so fortunate.

"We need to solve this quickly" he said, "The press are eating this up and the public may already be panicking"

"Sir" Banks said, "We have located the car and have a good description of the suspect"

"That is not good enough Alan. We need every available officer patrolling the streets and we need to set up a curfew"

"Sir is that necessary?" Annie asked.

"Yes Annie I afraid it is" Gristhorpe said "Until this killer is caught no one is allowed on the streets after nine o'clock at night"

"Sir may I suggest we have PC`s guarding Amanda's flat?" Ben said, "She may still be a target"

"Good idea Sergeant Jones" Gristhorpe said nodding to the young sergeant "Good thinking"

Ben smiled but it was cut short when he caught Barnaby`s eye. He was still upset about his strange conversation with the man at the crime scene. He looked away from Barnaby`s gaze and noticed the Chief Inspector frown in puzzlement.

"Any thing else?" Gristhorpe asked.

"Sir I am concerned about the phone call I received" Barnaby said "I think we may be getting more of them from the killer. We should not be off our guard for one minute"

Ben suddenly looked at the floor realizing he had not yet told Barnaby about the phone call. He saw Barnaby look his way and knew the Chief Inspector sensed that his sergeant was holding something back.

"Jones" Barnaby said, "Is there some thing you want to tell us?"

Ben looked up at his boss.

"No sir" Ben said.

"Are you sure? You look a little nervous about something"

"It is nothing sir"

"Jones I know when you are holding something back now what is it?"

Ben took a deep breath.

"DCI Barnaby was not the only one to receive a phone call" he said, "I got one last night"

"What?" Barnaby said his voice growing hard.

"I am sorry I did not tell you sooner sir but I did not want to worry you"

"You got a phone call from the killer and did not _tell me_. Jones you should have said something"

"Sorry sir"

"What did they want?"

"I have message for you sir. I was told the next time I will not be so lucky and that you will find me with my guts ripped out"

Barnaby set his jaw hard and his eyes grew cold that it frightened Ben.

Chapter Fourteen

Ben tried to avoid Barnaby after the meeting but the Chief Inspector found him. Barnaby had sensed his sergeant was upset and it was not just because of the phone call. Something else was bothering him.

"Jones" he said grabbing his sergeant's arm "We need to go somewhere private so we can talk"

"About what sir?" Ben asked.

"There is something really bothering you"

"I told you what was bothering me at the meeting"

"I do not think so. There is something else Jones. I know you. It is something you did not want to say in public"

"Sir please lets just drop it"

"No you are going to talk to me"

Barnaby led Ben down the hallway towards Banks office. The sergeant knew this was one conversation he could not avoid.

Ben just sat staring at the pile of paperwork on Banks desk avoiding his boss's gaze. They had been sitting in Banks`s office for the last ten minutes and Ben had not said one word. Barnaby was sitting on the other side of the desk waiting for his sergeant to say something. Finally Barnaby spoke.

"Jones we are going to sit here until you talk to me," he said, "Even if it takes all day. Now if you do not want to sit here I suggest you tell me right now what is bothering you"

"Sir" Ben said meeting the Chief Inspector's gaze "I was told some rather bad things about you that is all"

"Okay let me get this straight. You are upset by rumours you heard about me"

"It was more than rumours. I was at the crime scene and this man came up to me and told me he knew you from the original case. He told me you stabbed him in the back and you would do the same to me"

"What?"

"Sir I could not believe what I was hearing. I know you would never do that"

"Who was it Jones? Did you get their name?"

"I am sorry sir"

Barnaby thought for a minute.

"The only person who it could have been is Mike Summers Senior" he said "Dam him for saying that to you"

"Why would he sir?" Ben said.

"He was always a proud man. He just could not except that I helped solve the case and got a promotion"

"It sounds to me as though he resented you"

"The Masked Avenger case would have made his career. He could have been promoted to detective chief inspector if he solved it but he was having a hard time finding a suspect and he was under a lot of pressure from the press, the public and our bosses. They wanted to case to be solved quickly"

"He should have been grateful for your help. What happened to him after the case was solved?"

"He resigned in disgrace"

Ben frowned.

"And now he is a old and bitter man" he said.

"These things do happen my friend" Barnaby said sadly.

Chapter Fifth teen

Amanda could believe what she was hearing when Barnaby and DS Jones came to her flat and told her about the girl that was found murdered.

"So because I survived this other poor girl was killed," she said.

"Do not blame yourself Amanda" Ben said, "It was not your fault in any way. Karla was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Still she did not have to die. It should have been me"

"DS Jones is right Amanda" Barnaby said, "You should not blame yourself. Also you may still be a target. That is why we are going to post two PC`s to guard your flat"

"You mean I am still in danger from this maniac?" Amanda cried.

"It is okay" Ben said "Just do not go anywhere alone. Always have one or two of the PC`s with you at all times"

"This is unbelievable!"

As Barnaby and his sergeant turned to leave Amanda said:

"I hope you catch this person Chief Inspector"

"Do not worry we will" Barnaby said.

Ben gave the young woman a small smile but he knew nothing they could say would make Amanda feel any better. The poor woman was scared out of her wits.

On the way back to the station Barnaby and Jones ran into Mike Summers Senior. The man smiled when he saw he two detectives but his smile was cold. He looked like he was not pleased to see Barnaby.

"Well well" Mike Senior said "I understand that you are now a DCI John"

"What do you want sir" Barnaby snapped.

"Nothing really. I noticed you two and decided to come over to say hello"

"I have this to say to you. What the hell did you tell my sergeant"?

"Nothing but the truth Chief Inspector"

"What truth is that?"

"That he should be careful around you"

Ben bit his lip afraid that this conversation would turn physical.

"Sir forget it" he said, "This man is not worth it"

"You are right Jones" Barnaby said, "I would not waste my time on a man who is bitter"

"I have every right to be bitter" Mike Senior said "My own DC stabbed me in the back and prevented me from getting the promotion I deserved"

"Let it go sir. It was a long time ago"

"I will never let it go. Everyone will soon know what you did to me"

Barnaby sighed.

"This anger you have inside you will only destroy you" he said, "Come on Jones"

Ben looked back at Mike Senior and noticed he was glaring after them.

That night Barnaby got another mysterious phone call on his cell phone. The message was very chilling.

"I will get you and your sergeant Chief Inspector" the voice said, "You better watch your back"

"Get anywhere near my sergeant and you will regret it" Barnaby said.

"If you try to stop me I will rip your guts out but not before I rip your sergeant's guts out in front of you"

"You evil bastard"

"I will see you both soon"

Barnaby gritted his teeth. This sick bastard was not going to get near his sergeant. If the Chief Inspector ended up dead so be it. Barnaby went into the other room and felt a cold chill run down his spine as he watched his sergeant sleep. The two detectives were in more danger then they ever had been in the past. This time it was a fight to the death.

END OF PART 2


End file.
